the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Batfamily(Earth-905)
A family of Gotham's protectors, the Batfamily of Earth-905 is formed of like minded members who see a need to defend the weak and protect the innocent. They have strong ties to the Justice League and other hero teams. Members Batman The first member of this Earth's Batfamily, Bruce Wayne of Earth-905 followed the same pattern as other versions of himself. He is the husband to Diana Wayne and father of Richard and Donna Wayne. Batwoman The third member of this Earth's Batfamily, Diana Wayne, formerly known as Diana Prince, is the Amazon Princess of Themyscira. She is the wife to Bruce Wayne and mother of Richard and Donna Wayne. Red Hood Jason Todd, a former Robin who met an untimely end at the hands of The Joker, was reborn as Red Hood like other incarnations of himself. He is the current boyfriend of Artemis. [[Alfred Pennyworth(earth-905)|'Alfred Pennyworth']] The second member of this Earth's Batfamily, Alfred is like every other version of himself as the Wayne butler. Only difference is here, he is much younger. Bat Hood An Amazon who attempted to kill Richard Wayne during the kidnapping of Donna Wayne. Artemis was given a second chance at live after being banished from Themyscira. She took the mantle of Bat Hood after being introduced to Jason and helped form The Outlaws. Phoenix The only son of Bruce and Diana Wayne, Richard Wayne is this Earth's version of Dick Grayson. He is the brother of Donna Wayne and the current boyfriend of Supergirl and leader of the Justice Titans. Batgirl The only daughter of Bruce and Diana Wayne, Donna Wayne is this Earth's version of Donna Troy. She is the sister of Richard Wayne and was kidnapped by rouge Amazons. Upon returning to her family, she became Batgirl. Oracle Barbara Gordon of this Earth could never walk and was confined to a wheelchair her whole life. She wanted to assist the Batfamily so badly that she and her father created a network of information. Her father would work openly as the Police Commissioner with no ties to the Batfamily, but secretly informed her of the many criminal events to which she would pass on to Batman. Robin Tim Drake became the second Robin shortly after Jason's death. He continues to work as Robin even while Richard works as a hero. He is the current boyfriend of Spoiler. Batwing Lucius Fox is the business partner to Bruce Wayne and, with a mind of his own, devloped his own batsuit and name. He now fights crime as Batwing alongside his business partner when needed. Catwoman Selina Kyle took on the mantel of Catwoman at an early age as she began to become a theif. But upon being offered a job at Wayne Enterprises, she started to become a hero, working alongside Huntress as a member of the Birds of Prey. Huntress Talia Al Ghul was an outcast among the League of Assassins for most her life. When she escaped thanks to the assistance of Ultimus, she joined the Batfamily and now fights alongside Catwoman as a member of the Birds of Prey. Spoiler Cassandra Sandsmark of this Earth isn't gifted powers like may other versions of herself. Rather, she was orphaned at a young age. She was taken in by Victor Fries as a daughter and became the hero Spoiler to fight alongside her hero, Robin. Mr Freeze Victor Fires has much the same origin as other versions of himself. But on this Earth, he was approached by Bruce Wayne who offered him assistance. In return, Bruce bought Gothcop, assimilating it into Wayne Enterprises. Victor Fries, with his adopted daughter, Cassandra Sandsmark, work as members of the Batfamily with Fries himself becoming known as Mr Freeze, a member of Wayne Enterprises, a part time member of the Justice League and GCPD. Lightning Girl While not a full time member of the Batfamily. Kassandra South received her training from Batman and the other members. Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Batfamily Category:Earth-905 Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams